


Survivors

by Meemawz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU?, Angst, Comfort, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, HAIKYUU AUS, Hurt, I Made Myself Cry, I dont know what im doing-, Multi, SO, Survival, TWT, Volleyball is too boring, War AU, but only mild bits, help me, honestly Hurt EVERYONE, i feel really bad for traumatizing the children, its an AU, lemme traumatize the children, of sorts, oh god not again, thats kinda sad tbh, wow thats a tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meemawz/pseuds/Meemawz
Summary: “Sun, are you locked onto the target?”“Target in sight.....Az-er-Mustang, are you in position?”“Yes, Mustang is watching you, Sun.”“Good.....Raven, ready to back me up?”“Of course dumba-Sun.”At first, it was an idiotic, childish game to pass the time, but with the terrorist group Sotíra steadily increasing its members and body-count, can this be the key to their survival?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou & Hinata Shouyou's Family, Hinata Shouyou & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma
Comments: 12
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue: A Childish Game

**Author's Note:**

> I’M BACK AGAIN! I hope this fic isn’t neglected like my others....

“Sun, are you locked onto the target?”

“Target in sight.....Az-er-Mustang, are you in position?”

“Yes, Mustang is watching you Sun.”

“Good. Raven, ready to back my up?”

“Of course, dumba-Sun.”

Sun approached his target cautiously, carefully concealing his spiky, flame-colored hair. The dark, fabric jacket assisted him in blending into his surroundings-a dingy, run-down building-the only difference being the white symbol of Karasuno’s Volleyball Team that donned the fabric.

Eyes locked on to his prey, he scouted the area for a glimpse of his comrades-some encouragement was needed. He could see Raven, blended in almost perfectly atop a tree, with Mustang peering through the window on ground-level.

Spiked, jet-black hair bounced as the prey reached for his gun, detecting an unknown presence in the room. Sun eyed the man meticulously, paying great attention to the brightly-colored weapon in his grip.

His grip tightened on his own weapon-almost as flamboyant as the spiky-haired male’s, but much smaller and easier to aim. The man’s eyes narrowed as he scanned the room like a hawk, a trickle of sweat releasing its sticky grip from his chin.

With shaking, wet hands, Sun carefully aimed his pistol at the man’s forehead, not even daring to breathe. Even his target could feel the tension-a pin dropping wouldn’t break it.

The trigger was pulled......

And a foam bullet pierced the distance between them, the plastic cap embedding itself onto the figure’s head.

Muffled laughter could be heard throughout the room-a mixture of Sun’s and the bright-purple walkie-talkie’s. The figure bared its teeth like a feral dog, his own nerf gun pointed at Sun, his gaze never wavering.

“DAICHI-SAN!” Sun screamed, desperately looking to his comrades for assistance. The window, however, only revealed a cackling Raven and doubled-over Mustang.

“SUGAWARA-SENPAI!” Sun yelled into the walkie-talkie, knowing that Silver was the only one who could calm Wolf. 

“Sorry Sun, but I can’t really do anything to calm Daichi when he’s murderous.” Silver sighed, before turning his walkie-talkie off. Sun gasped in shock, fearfully locking eyes with Wolf.

“SUGAWARA-SENPAI, YOU PLANNED THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE!” Sun cried, not wanting to face Wolf’s wrath. Wolf’s glare only hardened, directed at the walkie-talkie.

“Sugawara, did you tell your underclassman to shoot me with a nerf gun?” He asked ever-so-calmly. Sun silently said his prayers for Silver-who was shivering in his shoes at the mere tone of Wolf.

“Y-you had one as well!” Silver complained loudly. Wolf heaved a sigh, realizing that was he in Sun’s position, he’d do the same. A soft chuckle escaped Wolf’s lips-no matter how mad he got, this game was always fun-and though he’d never admit it, he would get shot over and over again to hear the cheers and laughter of his friends. Sun beamed at Wolf, enjoying the chuckles of the other-music to his ears. 

But a storm is brewing.

“There have been thousands injured in yet another bombing-hundreds killed-the terrorist group, ‘Sotiría’ steadily increasing its body-count, and its numbers vastly increase every day.”

The news anchor took a deep breath.

“Can this be the beginning of the end of peace?”


	2. Danger Brews

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hEY! This chapter isn’t as good as the last one, because i wrote it in like 5 mins, but nyeh.

Hinata found it hard to focus on his classwork-not that it was ever easy to-but it was especially more difficult these days. 

The onslaught of the largely recognized ‘Sotíra’ organization was slowly approaching their area-every day they (him, his mother and his little sister) checked the news for updates or even messages left behind.

So yes, while the math teacher droned on about Statistics and graphs, Hinata constantly worried about the state that Miyagi could end up in-a war-ridden, apocalyptic setting.

And he also wondered what the goals were of Sotíra-he’d never understand why they’d kill so many people for no reason. They constantly preached and left notes of peace-but weren’t they also killing innocents every second of the day?

Suddenly, Volleyball wasn’t the only thing on his mind.

His mind.

It raced.

What if they did something to his mother, or Natsu for that matter? 

What were they going to do when someone busted down the door and held a gun to their foreheads, forcing them to join this fake religion?

Was he going to decline?

Of course!

But......what if he’d been forced to?

Would he murder kids his age.....send blood flying as adults clutched their children tightly, whispering fake reassurances?

Or would he die?

Natsu was right........what was Volleyball going to do when a dangerous cult was on the loose?

He can’t die! He’s Sun, the stealthy assassin who always won against Daichi and the others-except for Raven. Sun, the brave assassin who hid his rays of light in the shadow until the last second.

He’s also Hinata, the child who just zoned back in on the math lesson, the teacher somehow moving onto percentages and tallies.

So needless to say, it was difficult to concentrate.

By the end of the school day, with no information whatsoever absorbed into his desolate brain, Hinata immediately made a break for the gym, relishing in the squeaks of his volleyball shoes on the hardwood.

Hinata seemingly forgot about his worries, performing exponentially at practice-to the point where even Kageyama complimented him.

He was in the Volleyball zone, the zone where no worries could so much as touch him, where anxiety’s horrid breath wouldn’t get close enough to whisper in his ear.

And soon, he had to exit as quickly as he entered.

“Depending on what the situation is with the group running around, we might have to temporarily postpone volleyball practice for the time being.”

Moans and complaints wormed their way into the atmosphere, many of those emanated from the ginger, spiky-haired spiker.

“They’re dangerous, so be on guard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXTRA:
> 
> Hinata sighed loudly, too stressed to bother giving homework a single thought. The volleyball held in his death-grip squeaking with the force unleashed upon it.
> 
> Where was he supposed to exert his energy now? 
> 
> How was he supposed to feel that bliss and pride well up in his chest after hitting one of Kageyama’s tosses?
> 
> How was he supposed to feel the joy of joking around with Tanaka and Nishinoya?
> 
> Without Volleyball practice, he could never poke fun at Tsukishima and Kageyama, whilst laughing silently with Yamaguchi.
> 
> —————————————————————
> 
> The man in the black robe stared at the leader, he couldn’t be serious?! 
> 
> The leader.....was really about to wage war upon his homeland?
> 
> He was about to attack his family?
> 
> “I have severed ties with my family, they are no longer my comrades.” Their leader spoke, his chocolate-brown eyes carrying the weight of a thousand souls.
> 
> The man in the black robe glared slightly, his leader could be so unbelievable sometimes! Fighting for peace, but murdering his own family?
> 
> That was when the man in the black robe lost faith in his leader. He glared at the plans before him. The header of the page reading ‘Miyagi Conversion Plans’.
> 
> —————————————————————
> 
> This is going to sound vague and ominous, but should I do the thing? 
> 
> Me @ the children: “honey youve got a B i g Storm coming”


	3. The Storm Hits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS TRIGGERING MENTIONS OF BLOOD, CURSING, MURDER AND TERRORIST ATTACKS! 
> 
> DO N O T READ IF YOU GET TRIGGERED BY A N Y OF THE ABOVE THEMES MENTIONED!!!!!!!!
> 
> In which I kill off Hina’s parents for some wonderful angst-dont forget his sister
> 
> venting my feelings tbh ;-;

As much as Hinata didn’t exactly enjoy being holed up in his tiny house, he sure got a kick out of bragging to Natsu about his volleyball skills. He’d soak up all of the compliments with a bright grin on his face, channeling the positive energy into practicing receiving by himself.

So there he was, bouncing the volleyball off of the wall, and then receiving it as best as he could, for it to bounce back onto the wall. He repeated the cycle, relishing in the satisfying sound the volleyball produced when it came into contact with his bedroom wall.

The atmosphere stilled-Hinata allowing the ball to gracefully fall onto the floor. It was almost the same tension as a wolf hunting its prey, the air hard to breathe, mind racing, sweat caressing your trembling skin.

And just as quickly as the silence came, 

It also left......

(Destruction in its wake)

Hinata allowed his animalistic senses to take over, his ears focused on hearing any sound that broke the silence-heck, either a bird’s chirp, or even a pin dropping.

Then the deafening noises came.

They broke down the door, hurting Hinata’s ears as he scrambled to lock his door. Anxiety took over-the same anxiety of a deer, right in front of a pride of lions. 

‘RUN!’ His mind screamed, but his legs weren’t committed enough.

‘HIDE!’ His mind screamed, but he couldn’t think straight.

‘STAY QUIET!’ His mind screamed, but he couldn’t contain the whimpers.

‘Stay strong!’ His mother whispered, though he could only cry.

And that’s exactly what he did.

Stifling whimpers in his blanket as he clutched it tightly, his mind screaming for him to move-to do SOMETHING-though his body wouldn’t obey, no matter how hard he tried.

He could hear screams of, “We don’t want this to end in only bloodshed!”, and, “Just join us-join us and you won’t be in danger, you won’t be scared ever again.”

Hinata wanted to scream in their faces-scream about how hypocritical they were (did he use the word right-NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR THAT SHOYOU!), he wanted to stand protectively in front of his mother to save her from these people.

BANG!

He heard a thud.

“SH*T! I DIDN’T MEAN TO SHOOT THE KID!”

“You’re overreacting, get it over with.”

BANG!

A much louder thud resonated through the household.

Hinata’s throat was dry-they killed a kid-no, they killed two people, one of which was a kid. Who was the kid? Did they really die such a horrible death? And what about the other person?

He knew his mother and sister were in the room next to him, hiding-he knew that everyone was supposed to be in bed by 8, and his sister slept with his mom.

He checked the clock.

6:43pm.

Okay, maybe they went up early? 

That still didn’t explain WHO they killed.

He heard footsteps approaching his bedroom door. In a panic, he backed into a corner, scrambling to find anything-anything at all!-that could protect him. 

He soon realized that Lady Luck wasn’t by his side, no, Mister Misfortune was his right-hand-man in that scenario.

The door opened, revealing a large, burly man in black robes. He stared at Hinata, an indescribable look-pity?-on his face. His face, it was.....strange, to say the least. Though the man supposedly aided with the murders of two people in the living room, he had a kind face that would put Natsu’s excited face to shame.

“His own son.” The man whispered, his pitiful gaze only fading ever so slightly into an expression of sadness and guilt. ‘His own son?’ Hinata’s mind repeated, his guard almost dropping.

His shoulders sagged until he noticed the gun in his hands. Then the fear returned. He screamed desperately, hoping for his mother-anyone-to come rescue him, and then he’s shower them in compliments.

Mister Misfortune grinned, holding his hand throughout the experience. Hinata could almost see his wide, gleeful eyes like a child who just learnt about playgrounds.

The man continued his stare-down with Hinata, the younger refusing to back down to the challenge. With a loud sigh, the man placed his pistol into his holster, hands trembling silently.

“𝑆𝑜𝑟𝑟𝑦.“

With a swish of his robes, the man exited the doorway, rounding up his colleagues and exiting the house-Hinata could tell as the door slammed shut that they had no intentions of returning to the household.

He slowly pushed the door open, the man in the robes not bothering to close it fully, before heading into the living room.

A sight of nightmares awaits him.....

For there before his trembling knees and tear-filled eyes......

Are the silent, still bodies of his mother and sister.

Hinata cries.

He cries as he grabs his sister’s corpse and holds it tightly, her blood seeping into his pajamas.

He cries as his trembling fingers seek out his mother’s cold ones.

Cries as he kneels in a pool of blood-foreign blood, not his blood.

So that’s how the police find him, crouched in the blood of his mother’s and sister’s blood, crying loudly and hugging his sister and mother’s corpse with a death grip (How ironic! The voice of Mister Misfortune supplies)

And in the corner of the room, in his swishing red robes-not too different than the black robes of the terrorist-Mister Misfortune cackles unseen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So anyway i did the thing-


	4. Solar Eclipse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff because hooo boy that chapter made me sad

Hinata Shouyou never slacks on Volleyball-that much was recognizes when Hinata was never recorded as absent for a single practice.

But now......well....

Karasuno Volleyball Club was either in a state of confusion, paranoia, disarray or all of the above.

Like the amazing senpais they are, Nishinoya and Tanaka started making up grim, nonsensical rumors, which in hindsight, no one should have taken seriously-but Shouyou might as well have been hit by a bus for all they knew.

As the more observant members of the club-Tsukishima, Sugawara, Daichi and Asahi-came to realize, Kageyama was....off. He was his usual grumpy self-but with more grump and less dork.

It was a mere half-an-hour into practice when Takeda’s phone rang.

——————————————————————————

Hinata had no recollection of how he ended up staring blankly and unwaveringly at the cold, white walls that smelled of cleaners and rubbing alcohol. Come to think of it, he had no idea how he went from laying in the pool of blood to these white sheets-neither did he know how his clothes were so clean.

The faint scent of blood lingered, though he was miles away from the home. Perhaps some scent molecules were trapped in his nose, or his hair-or perhaps he was just imagining it.

He didn’t like this feeling-not at all. Hinata always loved the feeling of energy and excitement when he played volleyball, or the teasing, sly grin when he made fun of Kageyama.

This...this feeling was new.

Emptiness.....that’s it. A cold, sinking emptiness. An emptiness that made it hard for him to focus on anything, really. A stark contrast to his lively self that wouldn’t go unnoticed.

He remembers the feeling of his sister’s skin-rough, the way her eyes were opened wide in a silent plea, the way her skin remained warm, but cold to the touch.

He remembers being found over their corpses.

——————————————————————————

“The vice principal-“ Takeda decided to ignore the cries of protest from Tanaka and Nishinoya-“has informed me that Hinata-kun will be absent from Volleyball practice for an uncertain time period.”

A collective, sharp inhale befell the now tension-filled atmosphere, everyone’s hearts brimming with anxiety and worry.

Sugawara was worried, but also quite curious. Hinata was always early to practice and never missed a day of school-sick or not. He was really beginning to contemplate Nishinoya and Tanaka’s theories of Hinata getting hit by a bus.

“No answer yet?” He asked, worry as evident in his voice as red amongst blue. Kageyama shook his head, frowning and sighing deeply.

Sugawara was worried.

Not just for Hinata, but for Kageyama as well-though it wasn’t to say that he was worried about Kageyama more than Hinata. He knew that beneath the jabs and constant rivalry was a blooming friendship between the two-they were inseparable, after all.

“It’ll be okay, I’m sure!” Nishinoya reassured the group. Tanaka supplied, ”If Hinata got hit by a bus, he’d probably find a way to say ‘I won’t miss my match with Seijou!’.”

As horrible as those ‘reassuring’ statements were, Sugawara knew that he shouldn’t be worried-it’s Hinata, after all, the kid who bikes up a mountain every day. He’ll be fine-and he also didn’t want anyone to compare him to Asahi.

Hinata was fine.


	5. The Sun Refuses to Come Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long for this chapter!!!
> 
> Ill try to update more frequently, though itll probably end up being once or twice a month

Sugawara needs to stop jinxing himself.

——————————————————————————

With Hinata finally being cleared, there was another pressing issue-who he’d be staying with. Hinata felt as though the pretty nurses purposefully didn’t answer him when he asked during meals.

Was he going to be fostered? Put in an orphanage? 

He didn’t have any other relatives he know of-that he was certain about. Yet, the tangerine-haired boy couldn’t help but wonder....who would he be staying with?

Well, he doubted it would be someone he knew.

——————————————————————————

Sugawara stood in front of Hinata’s home-a house that contained three balls of pure sunshine (leave it to Kageyama to know where Hinata’s house is-how he knew, Sugawara would never know).

His gaze hardened at the bright-yellow caution tape gingerly placed around the perimeter of the snug home. He also took note of how banged up the door looked-never mentioning the random streak of red he saw in the kitchen-no way.

Sugawara spared a glance at Kageyama, the boy’s distressed look not going unnoticed by Daichi or Tsukishima either. He stared intensely as Kageyama pulled out his flip phone, dialing a number he could only assume was Hinata’s.

He really hoped the boy was okay-though nothing about this hinted to that outcome.

——————————————————————————

If there was one thing Kageyama hated more than Oikawa or Tsukishima, it was silence.

Silence was the response his teammates gave him that day.

Silence was rejection.

So having this onslaught of silence from the loudest person he knew was irritating as much as it was worrying. Kageyama was never one to worry, or to have people worry about, but Hinata had somehow managed to flip that rule around, worming-quite literally, he’s so small-his way into Kageyama’s heart.

Kageyama grabbed his flip phone aggressively from his pocket, finally being unable to bear the silence again.

There!

His finger tapped on a contact name.

——————————————————————————

Calling Boke🍊......

——————————————————————————

Incoming Call from Kageyama-kun🥛!

——————————————————————————

The phone rang for quite a while, the melody of his call attempting to reach Hinata’s phone becoming too unbearable. Kageyama vaguely wondered if something horrible had happened-something he wasn’t catching onto yet.

(Something Hinata couldn’t trust him with)

He saw the horrified look on Sugawara-senpai’s face-a look he almost never saw.

Something bad has happened, and they were all in the dark.

——————————————————————————

Hinata rolled onto his side, staring unblinkingly at the bedside table, white sheets draped so tightly over him that it was a task to even move his arm. After exhilarating efforts, Hinata managed to barely nab his phone off the table.

Each vibration was like a wave slowly corroding the shore.

——————————————————————————

Call not answered.

——————————————————————————


	6. Cat and Owl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, isn’t this a surprise?
> 
> Whole lotta POV swaps incoming

Now, Kenma was a quiet child, this everyone knew.

Kenma also had a sunshine friend that somehow broke down all of his walls, this Nekoma knew.

What no one knew, however, was that Kenma’s anxiety only increased when Shouyou hadn’t sent him his morning text, nor did Shouyou answer Kenma’s own.

The cat worried for the crow.

——————————————————————————

Sugawara could only watch as Kageyama constantly redialed Hinata’s number, never once gaining a response from the tangerine.

——————————————————————————

Bokuto was Hinata’s senpai, as told by the tangerine himself. He often prided himself in this fact, boasting about how much Hinata loved him to Akaashi, who just wanted the owl boy to shut up.

Bokuto hadn’t thought much about Hinata not texting him for the past day or two-the boy was most likely busy, or couldn’t have his phone on him at the moment.

So imagine his surprise when he received a call from Kenma-the last person he’d expect to call anyone.

——————————————————————————

As much as Kenma hated calling-or socializing with anyone in general, he knew he’d have to sacrifice his dignity one day-and if it was for Shouyou, then so be it.

His eyebrow twitched when he heard Bokuto’s enthusiastic yelling on the other side of the phone, but....it was for Shouyou.

“Shouyou talks about you a lot so...I figured you’d be in touch with him. Did he call you recently?”

Kenma waited a few seconds for a response to come from the other side of the call. “.....No” Bokuto answered, taking a moment before he got a bit more frantic.

“What about you? Did he call you?” Bokuto yelled into the phone, causing Kenma to take a minute to breathe before he got an aneurysm. “No, Shouyou did not call me, hence the reason I asked you.”

Kenma was cut off by an abrupt beeping from his phone, noticing a call incoming from another number. “Sorry Bokuto-san, but someone else is calling me. Goodbye.” 

Without waiting for a reply from Bokuto, Kenma hung up on him, answering the incoming call. “Hello?” He drawled, wanting this to end as quickly as possible.”

“Kenma-kun? This is Sugawara, from Karasuno,” Ah, that’s how he recognized that voice, “I wanted to know if you received any calls or messages at all from Hinata.”

Kenma was now wide awake and alert. If Sugawara was asking him if he got a call from Hinata-even though they were both on the same team-then something was awry, not that everything was normal to begin with.

“...No. He hasn’t answered any of my texts. I’m assuming it’s the same with you?” Kenma asked, his anxieties rapidly expanding by the second.

“Same here....and by the looks of things, the situation’s grim.” That sentence didn’t go unaccounted for by Kenma-who was ‘slightly’ panicking now.

“What do you mean by that?” Kenma hated how small his voice sounded, though it wasn’t like he was worried over nothing. 

“Hinata.....might have been attacked by Sotíra.”


	7. Email

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT’S FINALLY OUT YALL!!
> 
> Really short, but I’m a bit rusty on writing, so it may take a while but I’m sure the next chapter will be longer.

Kenma took a minute to blink. Inhaling deeply, and exhaling. “...Can you confirm this? Or is it just a hunch?” Kenma anxiously waited for a response. “Just a hunch...but not one to be taken lightly.”

——————————————————————————

Hinata swallowed nervously, staring unblinkingly at the dozens of missed calls on his lock screen. A dozen from Kenma - oh, a few from Bokuto-senpai as well - huh...Kageyama and Sugawara were really worried about him, huh.

Inhaling deeply; ignoring the scent of bleach and disinfectants, Hinata opened his emails. He didn’t bother to go through the hundreds of emails before him, only going to compose this one email.

——————————————————————————

“Oh, Suga-san, I got an email.”

From : Hinata Shouyou

Subject : None

Hey Kenma-san, I must have worried you, huh? Well, don’t worry about me, you cute kitten! I think it’d be best for me to explain - well, best for the both of us, I guess.

My house got attacked by Sotíra a day or two ago. They killed my mother...and my sister, but some random dude spared me and let me go. The hospital’s been keeping me in a room for some reason, and seeing that I don’t have any relatives, they plan to send me to a foster family...but I don’t want that.

I don’t want to leave Karasuno behind, Kenma. Suga-san’s always so nice to me, and Daichi’s like a dad I’ve never had...and Noya...and Asahi and Tanaka! I don’t wanna leave them behind! I...don’t wanna not have morning races with Kageyama, or tease him when a set’s a bit off...I don’t wanna have it all taken away because some stupid terrorist group wants to kill everyone!

Can...you at least tell them for me?


	8. Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The confrontation is finally out! This is my christmas gift to y’all, and to those who don’t celebrate, have a gift for being such a superb human being :)

Kenma recited the email with a strange airiness to his words, almost as though his brain wasn’t present, leaving his body to be a hollow shell. He ensures that every word be accounted for, not missing a detail. “That’s all he sent, Sugawara-san. I’m sorry there wasn’t more to go off of.” Kenma sighed, slightly frustrated, but mostly anxious and stressed over the entire ordeal.

“It’s just a lot of news to take in. I’ll go tell the team, but... Kenma-san, are you okay?” Kenma hesitated for a moment, unsure as to what the right answer should be - while he was very far from okay right now, he couldn’t imagine the state of Sugawara; the boy had just heard news of his precious kohai being attacked by terrorists.

And now said precious kohai was going to be sent to a foster home, away from Karasuno.

——————————————————————————

To say Sugawara was distraught - well, the assumption wouldn’t be wrong... he was more... panicking, happy that his kohai was safe, dreading the fact that his kohai was also going to be handed over to some random strangers, and trying to compose himself to tell the team.

Man... he just can’t get a break today, can he?

——————————————————————————

Kageyama’s gaze flickered nervously from Sugawara to Hinata’s house. His senpai looked to be on the verge of collapsing, and he still didn’t get a response from Hinata yet. Sugawara began taking deep breaths to calm himself, Kageyama taking that as a sign to mentally steel himself.

“Kenma-san got an email from Hinata, so he’s alive.” Immediately, Karasuno cheered, Asahi almost crumbling to the floor in relief.

Now, Kageyama was far from stupid in the aspect of reading people, and he could already sense a ‘but’ coming. “However,” Kageyama could see the tension spike as all eyes were on Sugawara, “Hinata was involved in an attack by Sotíra, and may be going into the foster system.”

——————————————————————————

Tsukishima and Hinata’s relationship was... strange, to say the least. It was a bit one-sided, with Hinata constantly nagging Tsukishima, while the tall boy simply ignored the hyperactive tangerine. That being said, Tsukishima knew that he still was able to tolerate and, possibly, appreciate the boy’s company - no, appreciate was overkill.

With this in mind, Tsukishima couldn’t help but feel a slight bit of pity for the boy. He may be annoying, or an absolute monster at volleyball, but this was... no one deserved it. Tsukishima warily glanced at Kageyama, who looked to be a mix of shock, confusion and... sadness.

The dark-haired setter furiously glared at the concrete of the flooring, even growling slightly. If Tsukishima had a third-person view, he’d notice that his frown had deepened more than usual... and as for Tanaka and Nishinoya... they clearly weren’t handling it well - outwardly crying and hugging each other. The same could be said for Asahi, who had a look of sheer terror plastered onto his face as he gripped Daichi tightly.

Tsukishima glanced at Yamaguchi, noticing that the boy had a look of nervousness and anxiety on his face. Sighing mentally, he strode over to Yamaguchi’s side. “Oi.” Yamaguchi glanced up at him with teary eyes, something that strangely made Tsukishima pity the boy. “Sugawara-san said that Hinata’s okay, didn’t he? That’s all that matters.” 

——————————————————————————

Kenma glanced at his composed email, proofreading it before sending it to Shouyou. The response took a few minutes, a short “Sure.” being received. “Mom, can I go over to visit my friend?” Kenma’s mom chuckled, “Shouyou-kun, right? Or is it Kuroo-san? Yeah, sure.”

On the train to Miyagi, Kenma realized that for the first time in forever, that he had no idea where he was supposed to be going. Kenma quickly sent an email asking Shouyou the location of the hospital he was staying in, to which the boy laughed - through emails, mind you - at Kenma, quickly sending the name of the hospital Kenma was to visit.

As soon as Kenma arrived in Miyagi, he soon realized that the hospital was nearby, his walk turning into an almost-jog to get to the hospital, something that surprised even Kenma himself. Breathless, Kenma arrived at the hospital, the white sheen of its paint almost seeming to mock him.

——————————————————————————

“Kenma-san’s here, huh?” Hinata smiled as he hugged his blanket tightly. He glanced at the uneaten apricots at his bedside table - a snack the nurses left him. He poked one with a toothpick, before turning his nose away in disgust. Sighing, he returned his gaze to the window, seeing a panting Kenma walk into the building. “I’m glad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entire ‘Hinata Lonely in the Hospital’ thingy took longer than expected, but the official conclusion is coming up in the next chapter!
> 
> I’ll probably be holding out on Mido-Todoroki for a while to progress the story on this one, but again, Merry Christmas to those who celebrate, and to those who don’t, have a wonderful day/night. I got a drawing tablet for this year, so I’ll probably be occupied for a while, some books too. What did y’all get?


	9. Kozume and Shouyou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAH!!!! After a long wait the chapter’s out!!! I just figured out how to use the Rich Text sooooo

Shouyou peered through the hospital window of his room, gazing wistfully at the small figure of Kenma - his unmistakable black and yellow pudding hair making him distinguishable enough for Shouyou to recognize.

—————————————————————

“Thank you very much.” Kenma whispered, heading to room 105 - the room they were keeping Shouyou in. Kenma was still unsure of the whole meet up, not wanting to risk upsetting the already fragile tangerine head.

Kenma’s faster-than-usual stride to Shouyou’s room remained uninterrupted by the patients lining the corridors of the hospital - whether it be because of the unreadable expression on the boy’s face, or simply out of fear of being trampled.

By the time Kenma was halfway there, he was out of breath, panting like a dog. Kenma, already not an athletic person, but also still exhausted from his jog to the hospital, decided to walk-sprint to the room that was already a while away from the receptionist’s desk.

The elevator ride to go to the floor in which Shouyou was being held was possibly one of the most uncomfortable situations he’d been in in a while. Not only was his entire nervous system riddled in anxiety (“It’s called a nervous system for a reason!” Kenma’s mind supplied), but the other person in the elevator had been shooting him worried looks, which hadn’t fazed Kenma at all, surprisingly.

The ding of the elevator sounded, before Kenma sprinted down the almost deserted halls, finally coming face-to-face with room 105 - Shouyou’s room.

A moment of hesitation flittered through Kenma’s soul - would he upset Shouyou with his presence? The boy was already stressed enough, surely he should be left alone. “Then again,” Kenma muttered to himself, “he said I could come... so maybe it’ll be alright,”

—————————————————————

Shouyou stared intently at the cold, metallic door to his room, feeling the tension slowly rise with each passing millisecond. A strand of yellow hair found its way from behind the door into the room - then another, and another, until Kenma’s entire body came into view.

For the first time in a while, Shouyou smiled.

For this moment, maybe he could forget about all this, and talk to Kenma.

”Hi Shouyou.” Kenma shyly greeted. Shouyou flashed Kenma a warm smile - unlike his volleyball grins, this one was only to show warmth and relief. “Yo, Kenma.”

—————————————————————

Kenma and Shouyou talked about lots of things - volleyball, games - even their favorite foods. Kenma noticed that Shouyou had been avoiding talking about certain things - noticeably, family. Kenma stared at the clock - visiting hours were almost over, and Kenma didn’t want to worry his mother. 

“Hey Shouyou... can I talk to you about something?” Shouyou stared at his slightly nervous friend beside him on the hospital bed. “Sure - I mean... we’ve been talking to each other for about an hour now.” (“Two hours, actually.” Kenma quipped)

Shouyou stared intently at Kenma, his curiosity peaked. Kenma sighed, not able to find a way to word it any nicer. “Do you... want to see Karasuno yet?” Shouyou flinched slightly, the dozens of missed calls and messages from the Karasuno members suddenly flashing through his mind.

Kenma’s voice raised an octave as he scrambled for words, “I- I didn’t mean it as offensive as that... I was just wondering...” Shouyou seemed to ponder something for a moment, selecting each of his words carefully.

”I’m not sure yet.” Shouyou decided to go with. “Why?” Kenma was now the one curious - the relationship Shouyou had with the setter - Kageyama - should at least be firm enough for him to confide in Kageyama, so why wasn’t Shouyou going to talk to him?

”Well... they’re planning on sending me to a foster home, and I don’t want them to be sad or anything...”

Kenma inhaled sharply, mustering all of the courage he’d spent years stockpiling. “Look, Shouyou... everyone’s worried sick about you,” “Not Tsukishima!” Shouyou grumbled, “and before you emailed me, some of them thought you were dead. Of course they’d be sad - don’t look at me like that - but you should at least see them, okay? They might make you feel happier, even.”

Kenma glanced down at his wristwatch, noticing that it was around 6pm - curfew started at around 7:30 and visiting hours were only about a minute away from ending.

_“Just... consider it for me, okay?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy! Sorry this came out so late, but with school amd general life i’ve been struggling to find motivation ;-; i’m trying to learn how to play fuyu no hanashi on the recorder... but anyways i hope you have a good day / night!


End file.
